


Kiss

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Mace wished he wouldn't adhere to the Code so strongly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn´t read Labyrinth of the Evil: Valiant is the Clone Commander who serves under Mace Windu during that novel.

There was one thing about Mace Windu: He always, ever followed the rules of the order. No matter in what situation he was, he always adhered to the Code.

And because of that he was the example for a perfect Jedi: extraordinary skilled with the lightsaber, youngest ever elected member of the Council, master Yoda´s right hand, idol of nearly every Padwan...

But as often doing was not the same as thinking. That Mace Windu always adhered to the Code didn´t mean he didn´t want to break it sometimes.

There were moments when he wished he could be more like some other Jedi, more like Qui-Gon had been, more rule-breaking or better being more like Obi-Wan.

For Mace Windu Obi-Wan was the man who had everything: he had a very talented Padawan, was respected from the Council, was a highly praised negotiator, he easily became friends with almost everyone he worked with for a while and he had adoration and love...

That was it was Mace Windu wanted: love. Valiant's love. He wanted to kiss the man until his lungs would burst. He had spent many nights imagining the texture of those lips, whether they were soft and wet or dry and soft or maybe even rough.

He also imagined the taste of Valiant's mouth, the noises the other man would make when Mace would press him to a wall and stop caring about rules, about traditions, about everything beside Valiant and their kiss.

Valiant was the reason he wanted to be like Obi-Wan Mace Windu realized when one night he found Obi-Wan and Cody engaged in a fiery battle including mouths and hands. He didn´t report his friend, because he knew he wanted the same. Just he wasn´t Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was Mace Windu and Mace Windu would never allow himself being in a relationship. It was forbidden by the Code and Mace Windu always adhered to the Code.


End file.
